1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator including a freezing chamber, refrigerating chamber and mode-change chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refrigerators having a mode-change chamber independently of a freezing chamber and refrigerating chamber are in and of themselves known. The conventional mode-change chamber is capable of operating as a refrigeration compartment mode or being selectively changed between a chill compartment mode in which it is maintained at a temperature, e.g. of about 0.degree. C., which is lower than the temperature in the refrigeration compartment mode.
Conventional mode-change chambers utilize a cold air intake port formed in a side wall of the mode-change chamber and which communicates with the cold air passage of a refrigerating main body. A damper device is mounted therein, thereby changing the mode-change chamber to the refrigerating compartment mode or chill compartment mode in response to manual adjustment of the temperature controlling knob of the damper device to optimum temperatures of each mode.
The above-described conventional refrigerator allows the mode-change chamber to be used in only two ways--that is, as a refrigeration compartment or a chill compartment--which is unsatisfactory in terms of convenience of use. If, for example, a user desires to store a large amount of frozen foods in the freezer compartment temporarily, there is a problem that the freezer compartment will not have sufficient capacity. To solve this problem the mode-change chamber could be changed to a freezing compartment mode, but it is not possible to adjust its operating temperature the same as that of the freezer compartment even if the user tries to do so by actuating the temperature controlling knob, since the range of the damper device's operating temperature cannot be set to a range as broad as the temperature difference between the freezing chamber and refrigerating chamber.